One Last Breath
by xAwkwardxTurtlezx
Summary: A couple of years after they have defeated Voldemort, Harry is invited to Draco and Astoria's wedding. Harry doesn't suspect anything but Ron has his doubts. What is Draco planning? Find out in One Last Breath.


**A.N; First Story, On My Account. Okay So It Will Be A Harry Potter Themed One. Okay Lets Get Started!**

* * *

_'Harry, Mummy loves you, daddy loves you. You're surrounded by love. Remember that. Be safe my son.'_

They were the only words I could remember from the last time I saw my mum for real. The time when I got my scar. The time when she took her very last breath. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to think about it. It hurt so much even thinking about Mum and Dad and how they were trying to protect me. And to think... Snape was always looking out for me, even if he didn't show affection. Mum lived inside him...

Sometimes I wonder... What would it have been like if my Mum and Snape had actually got together... Would I still be me? Would I still know the people I know now? Would I have been living a different life? Would they have been alive? These questions just zoom through my head. I never have enough time to think about them. Its so hard to. Them thoughts live on the fast lane. We all know they'll be stopped at some point and everything will come crashing into place. But when? How?

I sat here looking out of the window of my new apartment. I was waiting for something to happen. Something magical, wonderful. Something that would bring me out of these thoughts in my mind. Anything. Come on. Think of something else. I couldn't. I was getting stressed out and frustrated.  
_'Argh!'_ I thought in my mind.

Then I saw it. My brain went into overload. I was watching my old highschool rival. Draco Malfoy, walk into a shop. How strange? I hadn't seen him for 5 years... Yet here he was. And he seemed to have known I was there. It was like a signal wanting me to come down and find out its source. To find out its secrets. I leaped up immediatly. Running to get my trainers and coat on. I ran like the wind down the stairs.

* * *

The shop was dusty as hell. Even though hell was full of fire and lava and stuff. Well hell could also be called Azkaban I suppose. That's where my Godfather Sirius had been held for many years. Then I finally found out the truth. And I only had him in my life for 2 years. Because Bellatrix... Killed him. I frowned with anger.

I needed to get my head straight so I walked straight up to Malfoy. He made a nod towards another room then looked at the person on the counter. Obviously the shop owner. The shop owner nodded. His curly whispery white hair bouncing lightlessly on his head. He was wearing green overalls over a white shirt and beige trousers. I followed Malfoy into the next room.

It was surprisingly cleaner than the rest of the shop. Beautiful black leather sofas, a coffee table made of dark wood with glass in the middle. It then had the most fascinating candle holder ever. It was shaped like a dragon which was holding a stone, but the dragon was breathing fire into the stone. It gave the most brightest glow ever. I was mesmerised. But Draco brought me back into reality.

'Don't look into it for too long, Potter. It draws you in and takes your breath away. That's how it breathes fire.' He replied swiftly and smoothly. No hatred in his voice what-so-ever. He seemed different. His skin had gone paler with a slight tint of grey. He was obviously getting old to fast and it was showing. His hair was still the same though. The same slick back blonde. His grey eyes were shining slightly.

'What do you want, Malfoy?' I asked cautiously. Picking my words carefully.

'Well, you see Potter. I wanted to make things up with you after all those years of tormenting you.' He chuckled slightly. 'I know now that it was the wrong thing to do and I shouldn't have said the things I did. But I couldn't help it. My father alway taught me to be like that. But now thats he's in Azkaban, its like the spell he had me under has lifted. So I'm Sorry, will you pelase come to mine and Astoria's wedding?' He asked me, passing me the invitation while he asked.

'Sure.' I smiled and shook his hand.

'I'll see you there then, Oh and can you drop off Ron and Hermiones, that ones for you and Ginny! Anyway see you!' Malfoy smiled and walked out of the room, I followed but changing directiion when I got out the run down shop.


End file.
